Denying Fate
by JohnathanTheWon
Summary: Issei and Vali's parents died when they were kids, and were taken in by Azazel. They grew strong together, and were best friends, which developed into something more. No harem, IsseiXFemVali. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this idea was shown to me by an unnamed person, and I thought they meant for me to use it in Deity's Annihilation, but they clarified the idea should be for a new story, so I thought, hey, why not give it a go!**

 **So, here it is.**

 **Denying Fate – Chapter 1**

"Over here, Vali-chan!" Called out a small boy with brown hair and chocolate eyes. He was brimming with excitement, as it wasn't every day you could play with your soul mate. But for Issei, it really was.

"Coming Issei-kun!" Replied an equally excited young girl that was Issei's age. The now introduced Vali came running over to her best friend. They were in a park, getting close to dark, with their parents watching over them. Issei only had a father, and Vali only had a mother, so the two children wished they could get married so the two could become siblings, increasing their play time together.

The parents were Gina Lucifer, meaning silver, from her hair, and Ken Hyoudou, meaning modest. Gina Lucifer really was a Lucifer, as she was related to the first Lucifer. She was a devil, and her late husband was human, who died from illness. Ken Hyoudou was a normal human, who had no relation or knowledge of the supernatural.

He met Gina in the nursery he sent Issei to. Issei and Vali instantly became friends, which brought the two adults closer to each other, inviting the other for play dates. During that time, the two became close friends, and grew to like each other, becoming close to love at this point. The two have even been on a few dates, getting a baby sitter for the two children who loved to play together.

At the time, Vali had no idea of what she was, nor what her family was. Gina had fled from the great war, and was cast out by her father, Rizevim Lucifer, when she chose not to fight for needless reasons. She had left for the human world, and met with her first husband, who didn't treat her well, only using her for her looks, but Vali wanted to spite her father to show that she was also her own woman, not having to listen to her father. But she ended up giving birth to her greatest treasure, Vali.

Ken's wife had died during child birth, resulting in Issei growing up without a mother figure. Ken was a loyal man, not wanting to date after his wife's passing, but felt that his wife would have wanted him to move on.

The night was coming up, and the two parents wanted to get the kids home to bed.

"Issei! Vali! Time to go!" Gina called out with her clear, graceful voice. The kids looked towards the parents, disappointed.

"Please dad! Just a little longer!" Issei begged, still wanting to play with Vali, who was on his back, equally disappointed.

"Yeah, mum! Pleeeeeeease!" She begged.

The sky was now dark, and a dark and eerie fog crept in. The sky faded to purple and a whooshing was heard from the bushes behind Gina.

"Huh?" Vali said, then she eyes followed to her mother, with a spear of bright, evil light sticking out of her mum's chest. Gina looked down at the spear, looked up and locked eyes with Vali, mouthed 'I love you' to her, then dropped.

"Gina!" Ken rushed to his best friend/love's side. He held her head up as blood poured out of her mouth, and started to cry. "No, please! Don't go! Gina!" He shouted to the sky in sadness. Before he could do anything else, a different coloured spear flew from the sky and impaled him in the chest, killing instantly.

The kids, who were too shocked to do anything, looked on in disbelief, not knowing what they were seeing. A group of people in cloaks came out of their surroundings, some even floating in the sky with large, dark, feathered wings.

"W-W-Who are you?" Issei whispered, covering Vali with his body, trying not to shake.

"Your whore of a mother deserved to die, girl. We were lucky to catch her off guard: it would be hard to fight a Lucifer. Love makes you weak." The leader spat. They all summoned different colours of light spears, and slowly walked towards the pair. "We were also ordered to take out the child of the bitch. Another Lucifer running about would be bad. Too bad we have to kill the boy, but oh well, can't have any witnesses." He said with a mad grin.

As they walked closer, the two became more afraid. Then, anger started to overcome the two. They didn't know why, but they were angry. Angry at the people before them. Angry at their parents, they should've protected them. Angry at the world.

The anger surged in their bodies, manifesting to become more than just anger. Rage. Wrath. Hatred. Then, something spoke to the two.

 **[What a coincidence, Albion. Our hosts are best friends.]** A voice spoke from Issei body, but the people in front of them couldn't hear them, as if they were in a private link.

 **{It is strange indeed, Ddraig. But given the circumstances, we should put aside our differences just this once to help these two.}** Albion spoke from Vali, and in this conversation, time seemed to slow down. The two children were confused about the voices but didn't interrupt.

 **[Hmm. It seems my host has an affinity for the Boosted Gear. I have never seen someone have this much talent for the Boosted Gear before, never mind this young. Let's do it.]** Ddraig agreed.

 **{Then how about we let these two defeat these fools?}** Albion said with a non-existent grin.

 **[How about it, you two? Do you seek revenge for the death of your parents? Do you wish to punish these insolent fools? Will you show the world you won't be pushed around?!]** Ddraig started shouting, fuelling the two's anger.

"Yes!" The two called out at once, confusing the approaching Fallen Angels.

 **[{THEN HAVE POWER!}]** The two dragons called out at once.

 **[Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!]**

 **{Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker!}**

 **Okay, I wanted to end it there, I'm tired as hell. I shall leave the name out of the person who recommended this story unless they allow me to say their name.**

 **I just wanted to try something different out, so here is.**

 **Thanks for reading this! Also, follow, favourite, all that good stuff. And don't be afraid to leave ideas in the reviews, it really helps!**

 **See you in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, after I had updated Deity's Annihilation, I felt like writing something different, so I would like to do another chapter of this, expanding on the story.**

 **First off, reviews!**

 **Guest: Thank you, and yes, it is annoying to write! But worth it.**

 **War Historian-Freedom2134: I have done, and if you would still like to, ideas and thoughts would be exponentially helpful.**

 **Nosferatu869: Read my mind.**

 **Malestrom midnight-storm: Here you are, man!**

 **OutstandAce170: Will do, and here's the next!**

 **Now that those are out of the way, here's the next chapter, ENJOY!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Ddraig]{Albion} talking to host

 **[Ddraig]{Albion} talking openly**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sun streamed through cracks in the curtains of an unknown room, in an unknown area. It was a bedroom, to be exact. In the bed, a head was sticking out of the cover. It was a boy. Almost a man, really.

He had shoulder length brown hair, tied in a ponytail at the back. He had a streak on scarlet going through his hair, looking like a gash on his head, pronouncing the rest of his hair excellently. From the length of the bed, we could see he was roughly six foot one. Despite being only seventeen, he had an old face, looking more like a man. Not old, but older. He was also extremely handsome.

When the sun rotated around to his bed eventually, as it shone into his eyes, causing a flutter on his eye lids, and he opened them. The sun moved away slowly, continuing its sweep of the room, his eyes were then seen. Deep and chocolate coloured.

Issei, the teen, slowly felt life creep back into his body as he woke up. Checking his alarm clock, he realised that he had school today, and he let loose a deep, frustrated groan. First day of school in a town he hasn't been to since his Dad died.

As he tried to rise from his bed, he felt a weight on his chest. Having a rough - no, clear - idea of what it was, he lifted the covers. To normal people, they would have been freaked out, and even out right excited at a girl in their bed that wasn't there last night, but Issei was just annoyed.

"Ugh," He groaned, "Vali, wake up. You're in my bed again."

The now introduced Vali started to stir, moving around on Issei's chest. Normally that would have been fine, as she was waking up, but there was a slight problem. She was naked. And he was only wearing boxers. As he stirred down below, she opened her eyes, her deep, grey eyes.

She had shining silver, long hair that reached down to her waist, with a white streak going down it in the same fashion as Issei's. Because of the sheer length and volume of her hair, Issei couldn't see any of her private parts, thankfully for him. It's not that she wasn't beautiful. The complete opposite, actually. She was beautiful. Outright stunning, and a very generous bust to match. He just didn't see her in that way. Yet.

"Oh, sorry Issei," He could see she wasn't actually sorry. "I'm just so used to sleeping together because of our missions together, my Queen." She sat up, hair shining like diamonds in the sunlight. You heard right. Issei was Vali's Queen. Well, Queen of her peerage, that is.

Vali was born Valina Lucifer, a half-Devil of Lucifer clan. Yes, the original clan of Devils. Her mother, Gina Lucifer was born from Rizevim Lucifer, the son of Satan himself, and he had earned the nickname "The Morning Star" due to his incredible strength. He was listed as a Super Devil on top of that.

Back on topic. Vali was born as a Devil, and as such was entitled to her own Evil Piece set. These allowed the King of the peerage to turn non-Devils who were compatible into Devils under the rule of the King. These Evil Pieces took the form of a chess set: A King, a Queen, two Rooks, two Bishops, two Knights, and eight Pawns.

Issei, despite being male, was Vali's one and only current peerage member: her Queen.

As she stood out of the bed, Issei had to avert his eyes from Vali's beautiful, naked form. "Get ready soon, it's our first day at Kuoh Academy. Azazel wouldn't be happy knowing we missed it."

Vali nodded in agreement to her queen, getting into the shower room connected.

When Issei's father and Vali's mother were murdered by rouge Fallen Angels, Azazel felt responsible, and to avoid allowing a potential war in the future because some under his rule had killed the Red Dragon Empower and White Dragon Emperor's parents. At the same time as well, just to add salt to the wound.

He was also curious: he had the two Heavenly Dragons in front of him, and as a scientist, he wanted to learn more. So, he took them under his wing, teaching them of the supernatural, training them, sending them out on missions and apologising for the death of his parents.

He bowed to the two when they were twelve, asking for forgiveness and allowing them to do whatever they want to him, even kill him if they pleased. He was surprised, however, when he felt two different hands on his shoulders and him being pulled into a group hug, saying the deaths weren't his fault and that he was like a father to them: A perverted, insanely strong father, but a father none the less.

As before mentioned, these missions that the two went in strengthened their bond with each other. They had to sleep together in one bed during many of these missions. Unknown to the two, this was actually Azazel's doing. He wanted the two to confess to each other, as he could see the steel-like bond between the two, despite being fated rivals. Story time.

 ** _-Flash Back-_**

 _After the two had defeated the Fallen Angel assassins in the park, they had passed out due to the pressure of the Balance Breakers, sapping on their will. When they had awoken, Azazel had introduced himself, as Issei and Vali lay in two separate hospital beds._

 _"_ _We are in the Grigori hospital. When your Balance Breakers were released, because of the high that the power gave you two, your body couldn't fully regulate it and you two crashed." The black-haired Fallen spoke, then his look turned sad. "I'm sorry, but neither of your parents made it."_

 _Tears began to form in the two children's eyes, and they began to fully sob, crying out in pain at the loss of their parents. Another parent gone from both kids. They were now orphans, and they knew what that implied: they would be separated from each other._

 _Once they had stopped crying, Issei had climbed into Vali's bed and held her in his arms, keeping her close as she held onto him, not wanting to lose him as well._

 _"_ _C-can I at least stay with Vali?" Issei stuttered out, looking Azazel in the eyes, terrified of the answer. "Please. We only have each other now."_

 _Azazel was stunned. The two Heavenly Dragons were close. VERY close as it had seemed, as neither left each other's side. If all the stories he had heard were true, and he had heard many, then they should be at each other's throats by now. There was something different about those two._

 _"_ _I don't see why not. You two are free to stay here, in the Grigori, if you would like to learn about this new world you have been introduced into. I can also make you two stronger, so you can protect each other." That sealed the deal for the two, as determination filled their eyes._

 _"_ _Yes!" They both replied at the same time._

 _"_ _One last thing though." Azazel continued. The two were confused by this and were all ears for the man who saved them. Well, gave them a place to stay, as they had saved themselves. "Red Dragon Emperor. White Dragon Emperor."_

 _Suddenly, from the two kids, a red gauntlet with a green gem appeared on Issei's hand, while a set of small light wings came out of Vali's back, one slate of light on each wing, compared to the four slates on the fully matured gear._

 _The two were shocked by these new additions to their bodies, forgetting about their armour Balance Breakers due to the rush of anger and determination flowing through them when they were fighting._

 ** _[What is it you seek, Fallen one?]_** _A booming voice echoed throughout the hospital room, emanating from Issei's gauntlet._

 ** _{Yes, what do you need?}_** _A similar voice also flooded the room, this time resounding from Vali's winged appendage._

 _"_ _These two children, your hosts', do they not wish to fight each other? All Boosted Gear holders and Divine Dividing holders are destined to fight. What is different in these children?" Azazel stroked his beard in thought._

 ** _[Hmm. I'm not too sure, to be perfectly honest. Actually, I quite prefer the fact that they aren't throttling each other.]_** _Ddraig clearly stated his opinions._

 ** _{Surprisingly, I agree with you for once, Ddraig. Most likely, it is due to the insanely strong bond between our two hosts' that manages to overcome the rivalry between them. In all honesty, I had also wished that our past possessors shared the same views. So much blood shed throughout the generations, so many innocents caught in the cross fire.}_** _Albion continued from Ddraig's view._

 ** _[If one generation fight their destiny, it could break the endless chain of our lineage, stopping this constant battle for power. If we were to combine our powers with out hosts', we could do so much good in the world.]_** _Ddraig concluded._

 ** _{So, Azazel, Cadre of the Grigori. This is a personal request from us, as we humbly beg you: will you train our wielders to do good in this world, changing the tides of battle from evil to good, as we once did in the past, before we foolishly lost sight of that and fought for power. I ask you once more. Please, Azazel. I- no, WE beg you.}_** _Albion finished, clearly sharing his views._

 _The cadre was honestly stunned beyond belief. Not one, but_ TWO _Heavenly Dragons begged for his help to train them to do good in the world. Safe to say these five words summed up his response quite clearly._

 _"_ _I would be honoured to."_

 ** _-Flash Back End-_**

As Vali had finished in the shower and had gotten dressed, Issei had made an incredible breakfast for the two, as Vali's taste buds exploded with wonder, Issei's incredible cooking still making her weak at the knees so many years later.

She had to admit: he would make an incredible husband to a lucky woman. 'I can be that lucky woman,' she thought, her cheeks getting warmer. She gasped, then shoved the thoughts from her head, as her and Issei were best friends. Inseparable, really. He wouldn't see her in that way.

He finished his food, then he was about to wash his dishes, before Vali snagged his plate out of his hand.

"Hey. You made breakfast, I'll clean up. Besides, you have to get ready also." Vali smiled to him. As she walked to the sink, Issei couldn't help his eyes wandering about her incredible body, finally resting on her toned ass.

'She would make an incredible wife to a lucky man. I could be that lucky man.' He thought also, before he, too, pushed away the thoughts, not wanting to ruin their great friendship.

* * *

Issei and Vali were kinda pissed off: the only reason that they were in the human world again is because he wanted to bait out some rouge Fallen Angels. He had received word that there is a traitor amongst the Grigori, and he wanted to prove that theory. So, he sent the inseparable duo to Kuoh, which was hard for Azazel to do, as he knew what had happened to their parents.

He had only wanted to send Issei alone, but even he knew that he wouldn't be able to split them apart.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Issei and Vali were in the Grigori headquarters, in a game room. They were playing teams in Super Smash Bro's, and in the Grigori, Issei and Vali were unbeatable, having a record of 52 wins and 1 loss. The one loss was when Azazel played against them once when he had some free time. He really was a pro at video games._

 _As they beat a team of sister Fallen Angels, Issei and Vali jumped up in joy and hugged. As the two sisters left, Azazel had appeared in the room, masking his presence to scare the two._

 _"_ _Hey Azazel!" Issei greeted their mentor and rescuer. Vali smiled at him._

 _"_ _Hey you two. New mission available if you are game." He grinned. He already knew the answer._

 _"_ _Always." Vali smirked._

 _He lost his grin and gained a serious look. "It's in Kuoh." Both Dragons lost all colour in their faces as they looked at each other._

 _"_ _I guess we have to face it at some point." Issei shrugged._

 _"_ _Another thing," Azazel continued. "I only need Issei."_

 _"_ _No. I'm going as well." Vali's eyes narrowed, as she crossed her arms under her bust, clearly not happy with this notion._

 _"_ _Yea. I'm with Vali on this. You know we're pretty much dependant on each other." Issei took his place beside his best friend, shoulder to shoulder._

 _Azazel sighed, internally happy though. "Well, if you two insist."_

 _The two smiled at each other. They did love Azazel, really. He really was like a father in a way: teaching them, taking care of them, being there for them when they're sad._

 _"_ _What's the mission anyways?" Issei asked._

 _"_ _Well…"_

 _And he explained his suspicions and ideas of who he thought it was, main suspect being Kokabiel._

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

* * *

They walked into the school gates, and you could hear a pin drop from one hundred meters away. All eyes were on them. They were honestly surprised the amount of stares the two got. But they could understand.

She was tall, beautiful, with eyes like the ocean under moonlight, and a body like a supermodel.

He was lean, broad, with eyes so beautiful, girls blushed under his gaze, with the face of a supermodel.

They really were perfect for each other. Everyone saw it. Everyone but them.

AS they walked side-by-side into the school premises, time seemed to stop around them, every pupil that laid eyes on them held their breaths, as if they were seeing two angels in front of them. How wrong they were.

As they were about to reach the main door, a group of delinquents approached them, eye raping Vali. There were six of them, with the main one stepping forward.

"Hey baby. Want to skip school and come to mine for a while? You can drop this idiot and enjoy yourself with me and my friends here." His eyes were roaming all around Vali's figure, not hiding his ill intentions.

Issei stepped in front of the ring leader and found that he was about half a head taller.

"Step back, leave, don't ever talk to her again and I won't break your legs." Issei growled, instilling fear into him. Then he grinned and looked around.

"Look around, faggot. It's six against one. You don't stand a chance." He pushed Issei out of the way and was about to grab Vali's breasts, before Issei grabbed his arm, and twisted quickly, effectively snapping his arm in two at his elbow. The punk was stunned for a second before pain registered in his brain.

He dropped to the floor and started to scream, clutching his arm. Now all the pupils in the school grounds had gathered, cheering Issei on.

His posse jumped into life, three jumped at Issei, knives and knuckle dusters drawn, and two tried to grab Vali, wanting her for themselves.

TRIED.

Issei grabbed two from his sides and pulled them together, cracking their heads together, and stuck his foot out, tripping over the third as he landed on his head, knocking him out.

Vali punched one in the stomach, and as he was bent over, she kneed him in the forehead, knocking him out, as she spin-kicked the remaining attacker in the crotch, disabling him.

In three seconds, two new pupils had single handily taken out the school bullies.

Issei walked over to the downed team leader, leaning down to him.

"I told you to leave. I'm gonna make good on my word." He grabbed his leg, and was about to snap it, before Vali wrapped her arms around Issei's stomach from behind.

"Don't, Issei. Don't drop to their level." She whispered to him. He leaned into her grasp, sighed, and let the prick's leg go.

"You are so lucky that she's nicer than me. If I ever see you again, even she won't be able to stop the hellfire that I'll rain down on you." With that, he grabbed Vali's hand, not noticing a very heavy blush appearing on her face, and walked with her into the school, hearing the cheers from the school pupils.

* * *

"Okay class, we have some new pupils entering our class. You two can enter now." The teacher told the class, and turned to the door, as two stunning figures entered.

Issei and Vali walked in, staying no more that five inches apart at any time.

The class was stunned at the aura the two released. They both radiated an aura of strength and pride.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet you all." He finished with a wide smile that sent all the female's hearts on edge.

"My name is Valina Lucilee. Pleasure to meet everyone." She wore a similar smile that made all the male's flustered. Azazel had given her that alias to avoid suspicion with the name Lucifer.

"Okay, any questions?" The teacher announced. Nearly half the class had their hands up.

"Where are you two from?" Katase asked, heart pounding by just looking at Issei.

"We're both from here actually. We grew up here." Issei responded, his soft eyes meeting hers. She nearly passed out.

"I haven't seen you two around, did you move out of here." A boy asked, lost in the beauty of Vali's eyes.

"Yes. Our parents were killed in a tragic accident, so a friend of theirs looked after us." Vali's smile was sad, as Issei wrapped his hand around Vali's, using his thumb to caress her hand, calming her down.

Everyone saw this and were gutted: the two looked like they were together.

"Hey, are you two together?" A bald teen asked this, standing out of his chair. His friend with glasses stood up as well, a lecherous grin on his face, as he nodded his head furiously.

Everyone glared at the two perverts, but were also curious, and slightly worried of the answer.

The two in the front of the class were stunned, and furious blushes appeared on their faces.

"N-no, we're not together." Issei stuttered.

"Y-yea, j-just friends." Vali nodded, still blushing.

Despite their words, their hands were still connected, and their grip tightened.

The class saw behind their very, _very_ , unconvincing lie.

"Okay, you two can sit down now." The teacher saw their discomfort and tried to help the teens.

As they sat beside each other, they tried to avoid each other's gaze's.

'I wish we were, though.' Both thought inside their heads.

You could almost hear the two prideful dragon's laughs in their mental link, as they thought the two were so innocent and ignorant of their growing relationship.

* * *

When the class had ended for their lunch break, they were swarmed with questions upon questions, such as if they were single, if they beat up the bullies, and if they would go out with them. They declined their advances to them, and confirmed the bully matter.

Once they had slipped through the crowds, they had gone outside, and found a nice tree to sit under, shaded and away from the main school building so they could avoid the masses. The only nearby building was an unused Victorian looking school building.

They lay down under the tree, and Issei took out his and Vali's lunches that he had prepared the previous night. She had wasted no time ripping open the lunch, devouring the incredible food. He had down the same, but he laughed at her antics, knowing how much she loved his food. The lunch boxes were charmed by Azazel, so they could hold obscene amounts of food: Dragons had a serious appetite.

Once they had wolfed down their lunch, they had sat in a comfortable silence, as Issei had closed his eyes and dosed off, enjoying the peace.

Issei turned her body sideways, studying Issei's face. 'He is beautiful.' She admitted. She felt a boost of confidence.

She shuffled herself towards him, fitting perfectly into his side. She was stunned. She fitted his side perfectly, moulding into it. It was as If they were made to be together.

His arm unconsciously went around her, pulled her into his embrace, as her body formed closer to his. Her blush was so red that it looked like she was on fire. Instead of feeling awkward, she nuzzled into his side more, pulling him closer to her.

She started to doze off as well, feeling warm and safe in his embrace. She felt like she belonged.

Before her mother took her away from Rizevim, her Grandfather wanted to take her and use her Longinus to make her into a living weapon. He did this behind his daughter's knowledge, as he tried to break Vali, turning her to his side.

Rizevim was cast aside by Satan himself: he was considered so evil - even by Devil standards – that Satan himself couldn't even look at him. Satan fell because he saw God's cruelty and he didn't agree, so when his son turned out to be that way as well, he couldn't stand it.

When Gina Lucifer had seen what Rizevim had tried to do to Vali, she fled to the human world, looking for a place to escape her father.

For the first time since her mother had died, Vali had felt fully safe, like not even God could harm her in Issei's arms.

She was about to fully fall asleep, when she felt a Devil's presence, and opened her eyes.

She looked up to see where the source came from and was greeted with the sight of red hair.

She could place the hair anywhere. It was the same hair of Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Devil Kings of hell. Vali knew who she was.

Gremory.

* * *

 **I actually really wanted to write more of this story badly, as I had left it at a place which didn't really make any sense in the first chapter.**

 **Anyways, follow, favourite, all that good stuff. Don't be afraid to leave ideas in the reviews, everything helps!**

 **See you in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, reviews.**

 _ **Shin**_ **: Yea, it is boring, and now that I think about it, it's pretty unoriginal, Issei is a Devil, but yea, female Vali is disgusting. You are completely right. I should probably quit this story and stop trying to be creative and- Oh wait. Come here. Closer. That's it. Now let me tell you something.**

 _ **I don't really give a fuck.**_ **This is my story. You are in** _ **my**_ **realm now, and you can chat shit all you want pal, but** _ **I'm**_ **the one in control here. Now go along and find someone who cares about your negativity. Actually, wait. Stay for two seconds while I reply to what the others said about you, and trust me, they're not good.**

 _ **War Historian-Freedom2134**_ **: If you have read my other fic, you'll see that I don't actually like the Fallen Angels that come to Kuoh, even if they are hot. But I'm happy to have Rias in there. Thank you for the suggestions though!**

 **: Interesting name there my friend! And yes, they are dense as hell, but they haven't really seen each other like that until now. I do plan to have Rias fall for Issei and ask him to help, and I do plan for the reason, even if it is overused highly.**

 _ **Deathwing's Wraith**_ **: He does sound like a prick, and Shiva and Trihexa aren't even very important in the story until like the 12** **th** **volume or something like that. I do like the idea of Fem Vali as when we see normal Vali, there isn't really any emotional development with him, but as Fem Vali, I think there is more room for development.**

 _ **Runelt99**_ **: As I was saying for War Historian, I don't like the two Fallen Angels, so I won't involve them romantically. And yea, fuck that guy.**

 _ **SOUTHMENACE90**_ **: I do like the prospect of Fem Vali as well, but my main enemy is laziness and procrastination. I'm also not sure about what I'll do with Issei and Rias.**

 _ **The Storm Master 567**_ **: I'm really not sure how everyone missed this: Issei IS a Devil, he is Vali's Queen. Sorry for the disappointment.**

 _ **Bvvlaze**_ **: It is pretty cheesy, but I wanted to match him with Vali's looks, and she is pretty hot when she's a female. I don't mind the idea of a harem normally, but I'm not very good at juggling many people's feelings about one character, because as a writer, I prefer one character to another, but as the protagonist, he likes them all equally in cannon, so it's kind of difficult. I do feel like a harem isn't suited for this story, but I will keep everyone updated on the relationship status', and see if I feel like making it a harem. I do hope you enjoy this story, thanks man!**

 _ **I may love or hate you**_ **: like I said to Bvvlaze, I could feel like making the story a harem, but I will keep everyone updated as the story goes on. And I completely agree: He is a complete twat.**

 _ **Revan's Wraith**_ **: Thanks for the encouragement, and I will try to lengthen the chapters.**

 _ **Dazzazzle**_ **: I am happy to have your support!**

 _ **Ulttoanova**_ **: Well, ask and you shall receive! Here it is!**

 _ **Guest**_ **: I'm happy that you're happy!**

 _ **The sous**_ **: Well, here it is!**

 **Since a few people mentioned this, I should clarify to everyone: ISSEI IS A DEVIL. HE ISN'T A NORMAL HUMAN. HE IS VALI'S QUEEN, SO HE'S HALF HUMAN (?), HALF DEVIL.**

 **With that done, fuck you shin, and here's then next chapter, ENJOY!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Ddraig]{Albion} talking to host

 **[Ddraig]{Albion}** talking to openly

* * *

Chapter 3

Rias Gremory.

Vali had heard about the Heir of Gremory house and her brother from Fallen Angels in the Grigori.

The Gremory clan had always been held to a high standard, with all the stories about them treating their servants as family, and the eldest, Sirzechs, was declared the one of the Maou's, and a Super Devil like her grandfather.

She didn't have much information on Rias, except that she was now the Heir to the Gremory clan as Sirzechs was a Devil King, so he couldn't take over.

The aforementioned red-head stared out her window from the Old School Building, looking upon a silver-haired woman, sitting beside a sleeping man.

'Hmm, not human. Who are you two?' Rias wondered to herself.

Akeno came back into the room with a tray with a tea pot and two cups for the two.

She noticed Rias staring out the window. "Rias?" She asked.

Rias turned to her Queen. "Akeno, who are these two?" She turned back and looked to where the two were.

Akeno made her way over to the window and looked out. "Hmm, new students. Ah, must be Issei Hyoudou and Valina Lucilee. They apparently grew up here, yet they moved after a tragic incident which killed their parents."

Vali was meeting the gaze of the two Devils above her, not backing down, and as she was about to stand up to challenge them, a hand wrapped around hers.

She turned to look at him, seeing Issei looking up at the two beauties. "Gremory." He said.

"Yea. We both fell asleep I think, and when I woke up she was there."

Issei looked to his soulmate. "Let's go introduce ourselves, shall we?" He grinned. She knew why: even if they did try to attack them, they could beat them both with both arms tied behind their backs.

She grinned back just as large. "Let's."

* * *

When Rias looked back to the tree, the two were suddenly gone. She looked around the area but couldn't spot the two new pupils. As she returned her attention to the room she was in, she heard a knock at the door. Once she opened it, she didn't expect to see the two new students which were at the tree outside not moments before.

"Hello Gremory, my name is Issei, and this is Valina," the male, Issei, introduced them.

She was stunned. "How… What are you two?" She asked, getting serious and preparing her magic in case the two tried anything. Once she had flared her magic, she felt herself being pushed back by a stronger force.

As she took a few steps back into her room, the overpowering aura settled down, as the two in front of her grinned with satisfaction.

"Don't worry, we aren't here to harm you," Valina said. "In fact, we are here to let you know that our boss was in touch with your brother, Sirzechs, and we are here to complete our mission. We also request your help. You see, there is reason to believe that there are rouge Fallen Angels in the area, planning something evil." She concluded.

Rias was a bit dumbfounded at all of this. "Wait, who are you two? Who is this boss of yours? How do you know my brother? How are you so strong?" The red-head fired questions at the two like there was no tomorrow.

Vali and Issei just looked at each other like they were bored. "Are you done?" Rias nodded. "Right, can we sit down at least?" Issei asked.

Once the four of them were settled, and Akeno kept staring at Issei's body, Issei and Vali began.

"First off, you know our names, right?" Vali started.

"Yes, Issei Hyoudou and Valina Lucilee," Rias answered.

"Yes, and we are Devils." The two released their wings, surprising both Rias and Akeno. The two Longinus holders decided beforehand that it would be safer and easier to hide the fact that they both hold the two Heavenly Dragon's. Also, it would be cool to make a dramatic reveal later.

"We work for Azazel at the Grigori after he took us in when our parents died here." Vali continued from Issei, as he took her hand in his to ease their pain from long ago.

"Wait, you two work for Fallen Angels?! And a Cadre no less!?" Rias was shocked, worrying now. What if the two turned on her. If two people were sent personally by a Cadre, then they must be powerful.

"Yep. Azazel talked to your brother, Sirzechs-sama, and we were permitted into your territory to lure the rouge Fallen out of hiding and get rid of them." Issei revealed.

"How are you going to do that?" Akeno asked.

"We have intel that one of them is female, and her specialty is luring men to kill them. Issei will be bait for her to reveal herself, then he can capture her and get the location of the others out of her." Vali looked a bit annoyed when she told them that Issei would be the one to lure her out, as he most likely would have to pretend to be the Fallen's boyfriend.

"So, what do you need from me then?" Rias asked, confused as they had a solid plan that even her brother agreed on.

"We ask for assistance in tracking some Fallen when we are busy. If you could possibly send out one or two members of your peerage to scour the area, then we would be grateful and be in your debt." Issei concluded.

'This could be good for me. I could get out of this marriage with the help of these two.' Rias thought, as this entire plan was greatly in her favour: they would get rid of the Fallen Angels in her area, she would gain two strong allies, be in Azazel's favour AND possibly get away from Raiser. Win-win situation.

"Okay then, we shall aid you in you searches, and help you with any other matter you need help with." Rias agreed.

'Plus, Issei is pretty hot, I wouldn't mind getting closer to him as well.' Rias thought, looking the Devil up and down, enjoying what she was seeing.

Vali noticed this. "Hey, eyes over here, Gremory." She was pissed: Issei would be hers, not some stuck-up red-haired Devil Princess. Vali was the grand-daughter of the creator of the whole race.

Rias was slightly annoyed by this, and tried to stare Vali down, but was greeted by a very powerful, very pissed off aura that told her to stay back.

"I think we are done here: we have classes to get back to." Vali stood, taking Issei's hand possessively as she pulled him out of the room.

"Hmm, those two are fun." Akeno broke the silence in the room.

* * *

"Hmph. Screw that bitch, looking at you like that." Vali was fuming as they walked down the corridors to their class. "She thinks that just because she's got big tits that she can have you. No-one but me can have you-" She didn't catch herself in time, as she let her feelings loose in her fury.

They both came to a stop in the corridor, as vali was shocked with herself. "I-I'm sorry, I-I'll just go." She tried to pull away from Issei and remove her hand from his but found herself being stopped in place. His hand was still holding hers.

"Vali…" Issei began. "Do you-"

"Yes… yes. I do Issei." She still didn't look at Issei, tears flooding her eyes.

They stood like that in the corridor for a few moments, holding hands, Vali a metre in front of him, crying. She was about to try and break free again, but…

She was pulled back and spun around. She found herself in Issei's arms, as she was centimetres away from his face. He also had tears in his eyes. Before she could say anything to the teen in front of her, her covered her lips with his, throwing all his feelings into the kiss.

She instantly kissed him back, crying and moaning into the kiss, so happy that her feelings were being returned. The two ignored all the muttering and cheering of the pupils around them, as he two were in their own world, their hearts bursting with joy.

They stayed like that for about ten seconds before they parted, their foreheads still connected.

"I love you." Issei confessed. Vali's heart shook.

"I love you too." She finally put the moment into words. They then walked back to class, holding hands with big blushes on their faces.

* * *

The two found out that word spreads very, VERY, fast in Kuoh academy, as nearly everyone they walked past either congratulated them or threatened one of the two. Then, two certain males approached the two.

"Yo, keep your hands off Valina-chan you bishonen piece of shit!" The bald one pointed his finger at Issei, taking a stupid pose, as his partner in stupidity took the same pose.

"Yea! Step off, prick! We saw her first!" He lied through his teeth.

Issei and Vali looked at each other, then rolled their eyes at each other. "I've known Valina since we were kids, besides, you can't do this, can you?" He asked, then grabbed Vali by the waist, and kissed her with all the burning passion in his heart. He had always wanted to do that.

The two pervert's jaws dropped, as they saw the two newest, hottest pupils in the school making out in front of them. The kiss lasted for another ten or so seconds before they split, and stared into each other's eyes, panting. Both had insane blushes on their faces, and he looked at the two, sending a terrifying glare before they bolted away from the scary man.

He chuckled. "Well, that went well-" As he turned back to Vali, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the room behind her. The room was empty, as she threw him against the wall and enveloped his lips once more, showing him her passion as he had just done.

He was surprised for a moment, before he whirled her around, pinning her against the wall and dominated the kiss, making her moan into his mouth.

The room faded away for the two present, not caring about anything other than the taste of the others mouth and the feel of their skin in their hands. This went on for another six or so minutes before they split apart, hair ruffled and a wild look in their eyes.

They fixed their appearances before returning to class, no more than a few centimetres from each other at any point.

* * *

As they already knew, word spread fast. Most, if not all, students knew about their show of affection and they reaction to the perverted duo. Mixed reactions from most of the class with this.

"Why?! She doesn't deserve him! I could treat him better!" One girl whined.

"I think they are perfect for each other. I honestly don't see why they didn't just confess to each other before. Must be bad fanfiction writing." Her friend admitted.

"Hey! Don't break the forth wall!" A guy shouted out from across the class.

Class finally ended and the two headed home.

On the way, they caught sight of a girl on a bridge with their enhanced sight. Fallen Angel. Without words, Vali tore away from Issei, hiding her presence completely. Issei kept walking, while making his human aura take over. A trick from Azazel just for this mission.

As he approached the bridge, he stopped beside her and looked out over the side as she was.

She turned to him. "H-Hi, are you I-Issei Hyoudou?"

'Her acting is horrible.' He thought to himself. "Yes, and you are?"

"Y-Yumma Amano." She stuttered, with a fake blush on her face.

"Nice to meet you Amano-san." He smiled back, creating a real blush on her face. "Or should I say, Fallen Angel-san?" A dark smile appeared on his face.

"She was stunned by his knowledge, but she grunted and transformed into her true self.

"Huh, you know about us? This makes my job even easier then." Her voice was deeper and more seductive as she formed a light spear in her hand. Before she managed to send it into the heart of the boy, a pitch-black orb of magic flew from her fight at breakneck speeds, destroying her arms and the spear. It took a second to react as she really didn't expect this.

She then began to scream. Well, scream was a light word. Wail-like-a-banshee would be a good term, as Vali's Primordial Darkness tore her limbs off and entered her system. This power that she developed form her bloodline was created to fight off Angels, Fallen or not, so Yuuma's – Raynare's – body was screaming at her, feeling as if her veins were on fire, and the fire was as hot as the sun.

Before she passed out, she saw a beautiful girl land beside her target and lock hands with him. Then darkness.

"That was even easier then expected." Vali admitted.

Issei agreed. "She must have been a low level Fallen. We'll send her to Azazel and wait for more instructions."

"Sounds good." Vali concluded. Issei lifted her over his shoulder, masked her from mortals and the two continued down the road.

* * *

 **This chapter was pretty short, but I just wanted to show that I was still alive. I have seven weeks till my GCSEs so time is running out. I may write another chapter over Easter, but if not, have a great holiday.**

 **Anyways, follow, favourite, all that good stuff. Don't be afraid to leave ideas, everything helps.**

 **See you in the next one!**


End file.
